


[PODFIC] This Was a Battle

by mintsinthemug



Series: [PODFIC] You Make Me Feel Like I'm Home Again [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barne's Ridiculous Moose Hoodie, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintsinthemug/pseuds/mintsinthemug
Summary: Bucky thinks he's lost. Natasha finds him.(Natasha was worried again, afraid for Bucky. It was the weary resignation in his voice, like this was a battle he'd always expected to lose.She didn't show it, just blinked slowly at him. "You're speaking English now."He shrugged, but then slumped against the wall, shoving his hands deeper into his hoodie pocket. With his shoulders hunched and his head down she couldn't see his face, but he looked vulnerable and sad and very, very young. "I might lose it again.""Will you?" she asked, knowing damn well he wasn't talking about the writing. She licked her lips, glancing at the box again and the fist-sized holes in the wall just above her head. "Did you come here to kill yourself, James?" It was difficult to keep her voice calm, but she did. It would do Bucky no good at all to know she was fretting over him, or that they'd all been terrified about what he might do to himself, after what happened.Bucky shook his head, which was comforting, but he wasn't surprised or even upset that she'd asked. She wished he were. "No. I came here in case I had to.")Podfic of Taste_is_Sweet's 'This Was a Battle'.





	[PODFIC] This Was a Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Was a Battle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3093137) by [Taste_is_Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet). 



> I know I've been dragging my feet big time! Huge apologies for that. I can't give you a set day for when I'll post but I'm hoping to start posting about once a week or once a week and a half. There will be exceptions, I am still a student after all, but that's the current schedule for this series.  
> Thank you guys for all the feedback! It really makes my day and lets me know that people want me to continue this and gives me the motivation to make these at the highest quality i can!

RUNTIME: 23:32

click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1C26HKnFP69P3iI2Y6uz5iQRsRAE2-9UH/view?usp=sharing) to listen!  
or [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-170710429/thiswasabattle) to listen on soundcloud !


End file.
